Jervis Tetch (Gotham)
Jervis Tetch is a major antagonist in the TV series Gotham. He acts as one of the three main antagonists (alongside Jerome Valeska and Sensei) of the third season and a major antagonist in both the fourth and fifth seasons although he only makes one appearence in the latter. He is the series' adaptation of the DC villain Mad Hatter. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Owen in The Walking Dead. Role He acts as the main antagonist in the first part of Mad City arc (before Jerome took over this role in the second part, which begun after the death of Mario Calvi), as he was the most common adversary to protagonist James Gordon. He returns as a supporting antagonist in the Heroes Rise arc. In a nutshell, Tetch is responsible for the overall events of Season 3. He is first introduced as a thief who hypnotizes Gotham's wealthiest citizens into giving him their money before committing even worse crimes. He makes an immediate enemy of Gordon when he kidnaps Leslie Thompkins and Valerie Vale, Gordon's former and current girlfriends, respectively, and forces him to choose which one gets to live (Gordon ultimately saves both of them). While fleeing from Gordon, Tetch accidentally kills his beloved sister Alice, a loss for which he blames Gordon. He synthesizes a virus from Alice's blood that unleashes people's hidden desires, and wreaks havoc on Gotham by using the virus to transform ordinary people into killers and thieves. Ultimately, however, Gordon uses a cure developed by Lucius Fox to destroy the virus, and puts Tetch in Arkham Asylum. In the second half of season 4, he is part of "The Legion of Horribles", an ensemble of villains led by Jerome Valeska. Along with Jonathan Crane and Oswald Cobblepot, Tetch helps Jerome hold the city hostage with a blimp full of poison gas. Ultimately, however, Cobblepot turns on them and helps Gordon defeat Jerome and his minions;Tetch makes a return (which also acts as his final episode) in the season 5 episode "Ace Chemicals" Powers and Abilities *'Expert tactician': Jervis is an expert tactician, having created an elaborate revenge plan on Gordon. To get his sister back while she was at the GCPD, he had the Terrible Tweeds attack the officers as a diversion to abduct her. He also distracted Gordon by mindcontrolling many people including Harvey and almost making them jump off several bulidings. *'Hypnosis': Jervis' main attribute is his ability to hypnotize anyone without any difficulty at all, using a stopwatch and the power of suggestion. His power of hypnotism has recently improved to the point where he can get others to do whatever he wants them to do simply by having them hear his voice. Not even people with high will power like Jim can resist this. *'Mind control': Whomever Jervis has hypnotized is under his mental control. While keeping people under his control, Jervis can make them do anything including killing others. However, he can only mind control those who can hear him. Equipment *'Stopwatch': Jervis used a stopwatch that helped him hypnotize people as long as they looked into it. List of victims Murders Kill count: 14 *Unnamed Doctor and Wife - Hypnotized the doctor to kill his wife and then himself *Amusement Park Owner - Hypnotized and then killed with a mallet *Unnamed Woman - Abducted and dressed as Alice, then slit her throat *Dave and Amy Walters - Hypnotized them to jump off a building *A Doctor and Journalist - Fried their brains using an electric chair *Three Unnamed Arkham Guards - Hypnotized Tortuga to kill them *Tortuga - Hypnotized to slit her own throat *Unnamed Couple - Crushed with giant wrecking ball Attempted *Jim Gordon- Hypnotized to kill himself (Overcame hypnosis.) *Valerie Vale- Shot in the stomach (Survived.) *The elite of Gotham City - Attempted to poison them with the blood of his sister (was unable to go through with the plan.) *Shane- Hypnotized him to get run over by a truck (saved by Jim Gordon and because of that the hypnotized Amy and David Walters jumped off a building and they died.) Appearances Season 3 *''Mad City: Look Into My Eyes'' *''Mad City: New Day Rising'' *''Mad City: Anything for You'' *''Mad City: Follow the White Rabbit'' *''Mad City: Red Queen'' *''Mad City: Blood Rush'' *''Mad City: Beware the Green-Eyed Monster'' *''Heroes Rise: Light The Wick'' *''Heroes Rise: All Will Be Judged'' *''Heroes Rise: Destiny Calling'' *''Heroes Rise: Heavydirtysoul'' Season 4 *''A Dark Knight: One of My Three Soups'' *''A Dark Knight: Mandatory Brunch Meeting'' *''A Dark Knight: That's Entertainment'' Season 5 *''Legend of the Dark Knight: Ace Chemicals'' Trivia *The Mad Hatter's arrival in Gotham was foreshadowed in season 2, in which Hugo Strange read Alice in Wonderland and Miss Peabody commented "Mad as a hatter" when she first saw the resurrected Theo Galavan. Originally, the Mad Hatter was intended to debut on season 2, but it was ultimately decided to keep him for season 3. *According to Alice, Jervis used other techniques besides hypnosis to get into a person's head by preying on their fear, hope, and regret. *It is implied by Alice in "New Day Rising" that her brother harbors incestuous feelings for her and may even have molested her. This sexual interest in an "Alice" could have been taken from the comics, specifically the one-shot Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth, where Tetch is sometimes strongly implied to be a pedophile and sexual predator. *Tetch has a tendency to make rhymes within his speeches, a similarity he shares with Zigzag from The Thief and the Cobbler. *Despite the obvious nods to the Alice in Wonderland stories (Alice herself, the Tweeds, White Rabbit and Red Queen drug) there is no explicit mention of this version of Tetch being obsessed with Alice in Wonderland. **In season 4, he goes by the name "Mad Hatter" and even has a card in his paper hat reading "In this style 10/6" (which the Hatter from the Alice in Wonderland books has in his hat). *In season 5, he keeps a photograph of his sister Alice inside his hat. He also wears a new costume which includes a teacup holster, as well as more colourful clothing, making him slightly more closer to his comic book counterpart. He is also shown to now speak more in rhyme than usual, showing his severe mental deterioration over the course of his time on the show. Navigation Category:Brainwashers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Gotham Villains Category:Obsessed Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Siblings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Protective Category:Liars Category:Burglars Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Charismatic Category:Perverts Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Stalkers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sophisticated Category:Kidnapper Category:Archenemy Category:Pawns Category:Possessor Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Rapists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Inmates Category:Thief Category:Opportunists Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Insecure Category:Greedy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Imprisoned Category:Anarchist Category:Betrayed Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence